Back to Ireland
by Bicii
Summary: "Are you sure about this, son?" They were heading to the international airport where he had a flight to Dublin, Ireland. A one way ticket back home! "You don't have to do this," Cabe voice broke the silence again. "Yes, I have to."
1. Chapter 1

**Chronology: This story takes place during season 3 after " _Bat Poop Crazy_ ". " _We are Gonna Need a Bigger Vote_ " happen but Walter never get his citizenship.**

 **Author note: The song is " _Way down we go_ " by Kaleo**

 **I know that Walter is a little OOC but please bear with me, I'm sure you will love him till the end of the story ;)**

 **Chapter 1: _Departure_**

Walter was staring out the passenger side window, his gaze lost somewhere into the dim, the lights of the 405 Freeway flashing in the reflecting. He didn't know which station the radio was on, but the song on air was increasing the heaviness on his chest.

 _Oh, father tell me, do we get what we deserve?  
Oh, we get what we deserve_

 _And way down we go  
Oh, way down we go  
Say, way down we go  
Way down we go_

 _Whoa, you let your feet run wild  
Time has come as we all go down  
Yeah but for the fall—oh, my—  
Do you dare to look them right in the eyes?_

 _'Cause they will run you down, down 'til the dark_  
 _Yes, and they will run you down, down 'til you fall_  
 _And they will run you down, down to your core_  
 _Yeah, 'til you can't crawl no more_

He reaches out and shut it down abruptly. Cabe turned to look at him then back at the road;

"Are you sure about this, son?" They were heading to the international airport where he had a flight to Dublin, Ireland. A one way ticket back home!

Home?

197 never really felt at home there or anywhere except the garage with his friends, and more these last two years or so since Ralph's and Paige's addition to the team. In fact, it was more like a sense of belonging, a bond, a connection!

What irony! It was so hard for him to connect with people and here he was breaking the only connection he had successfully made ... and craved.

Feeling his throat tightening up, he managed to squeeze out a "Yes!" without pulling his gaze away from the vague distance.

Cabe threw a glance at him before looking back at the road. The flight was in the very early morning, so traffic was fluid to non-existent. Walter chose this hour so Cabe –after he insisted – would have enough time to drive him and come back to work without being late -It was more _efficient,_ he told him, but the older man knew perfectly well that it was mostly to avoid farewells. The genius knew if he saw the team, things would be more difficult.

"You don't have to do this," Cabe voice broke the silence again.

"Yes, I have to."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ralph was still up. It was late but he couldn't leave his project at this stage. He was nearly finished. He knew his mother would not approve. She might even ground him for at least a month, if she found him awake and working on his laptop. But he heard her going to sleep hours ago, so it was safe, at least for now, because sometimes she would wake up and when she did, she always checked on him.

And these days she woke up quite a lot. Generally it was because something was bothering her… He supposed it was Walter's whole immigration situation and the possibility of his deportation. But the thing was, her behavior began to change after the Tahoe fiasco. Between saving the world and Walter interfering in the weekend get-away with Tim, the tension quickly escalated in the garage. He knew that Walter made a mistake letting things get so far with his mom. He just hoped that the situation would not get any further toward a breaking point. He'd already seen Walter's white board - the triple "A" algorithm- one afternoon when the team was on mission and he'd wanted to use it for his own project. _Walter was distancing himself!_ Ralph was afraid that the distance would take him away, not just from his mother, but away from him too.

A pop-up alert displayed on Ralph's screen, informing him of new mail. A little surprised that it was from his mentor, he checked the clock –3:14 – and quickly open it.

" _Hi Buddy!_

 _I know the manner is not the best, but I wanted to be the one to inform you that tomorrow I won't be in the garage and that it's a permanent occurrence. I am going back to Ireland. But things between us will not change; I am still your mentor, we will just need to adjust to the long distance situation. I'm planning to ask your mother to let you visit during your school vacations if it's ok with you. I already applied for an internship on your behalf in one of the best companies to make it more efficient and less likely to be declined by her._

 _I know I'm not a person who expresses himself easily or openly but it doesn't mean I feel less._

 _Ralph, buddy! You are the best and most important thing that's happened in my life and don't even think I'm giving up on you. Don't forget I only state facts._

 _I am sure you understand. I will contact you when I settle down._

 _Walter"_

Ralph stared blankly at his screen, trying to process what he just read. He blinked once, twice, and then shut his laptop with a snap, practically throwing it on the night stand. Sliding under the duvet, he covered his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Walter took his boarding pass and turned to join Cabe. The homeland's agent insisted he escort him inside, despite Walter's request to be left at the entrance in the drop-off area.

"So, last chance to change your mind."

"Cabe, you know logically that it would be delaying the inevitable. The fact is that if I don't go now, I will be facing deportation and probably be banned from getting a visa. At least with me leaving willingly, I increase my chances of finding a way to get back. I already get in contact with a lawyer… and if I c-can't work, I can at least visit you guys".

Cabe could see that Walter was struggling to keep up a heartless façade. He could see the sadness in his eyes. Behind his efforts to plaster a smile on his face, 197 was never good at faking emotions even when claiming he didn't have any.

"You'd better visit, or I'll come and kick your sorry ass son!" He said defiantly. "What are your plans back there? Did you find a place? A job?"

"For the job, I already have a proposition. It's a six month contract from one of Elias's partners in Europe, in Toulouse, France as a consultant in a new research project in aerospace. The company AIRBUS is working with the European Space Agency. So I will be traveling between there and Kourou in French Guyane..." Cabe raised an eyebrow at him " let 's say that, thanks to my work on the rocket, I somehow got some fame… so work isn't an issue …" A flash back of his unplanned space travel rushed into his mind, bringing up some unpleasant feelings. He quickly shoved the memories aside trying to be impassive.

"Try to stay on earth this time genius!" Cabe teased, bringing a smirk to Walter face.

"I'll try. For the accommodation, I rented a warehouse in Dublin where I can make it my work and living place like … like the garage" he nearly whispered the last part, his eyes falling to the ground. It was harder to keep his emotion in check now and he was glad it was just Cabe with him and not the entire team, especially Ralph… He would miss him so hard, he hadn't lied when he told his mother that the little genius was important to him and he hoped his protégé would understand and not resent him for this hasty departure.

 **Note: Hope you are on board for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** : First, thank you to all of you for the reviews and words of encouragement, it means a lot. And a special thanks for my beta **ST** ( **ScorplinginTraining** ), she put a lot of efforts (English is not my first language hehe).

 **Franxine bobo** ; because you don't have an account, I wanted to give you some precisions; the story is set in season 3, so no Centipede and no Walter and Paige as a couple yet. Enjoy without the stress of that horrible Final ;)

 **Chapter 2: _Fracture_**

"Ralph! We are going to be late," Paige grasped her keys and went to check on her son. What was taking him so long? Usually he was the one pressing her in the morning to have enough time to pass by the garage before school. It was never the other way around!

"We will not have time to drop by the garage, honey… Here you are. Can we go now? "Ralph nodded, took his backpack and headed straight to the apartment's door. Paige looked at him, a little surprised there were no complaints.

 _That was odd!_

Following her son to the car, she remembered when he faked an illness just to stay with the geniuses. It was Walter who pointed out that he hacked the thermometer. She smiled, shaking her head at the memory. What progress he'd made since their encounter with her genius boss at that diner. Ralph was totally closed off, even with her, his mother. He'd barely spoken to her. Seeing a supposedly challenged child becoming this extraordinarily gifted genius and almost well-adapted socially – better than Walter anyway– it was more than a mother could wish for. It was a miracle! She would always be grateful to the older genius for that, no matter what happened between them.

She threw a glance at her son in the passenger seat. "Hey sweetie, everything okay? You seem… more quiet than usual"

"I am fine" he said, without taking his eyes off the road. _This is not happening! This is not happening!_ Facts! Ralph understands Facts! But right then his brain was acting his age. If he refused to talk about it, and didn't think about it … then it didn't happen.

His mother didn't seem to know; otherwise she would have told him and wouldn't comment about not being able to go to the garage. She wouldn't let him find that way, by walking in and just finding Walter's stuff missing and learning that he is gone. She would want to have a conversation, prepare him for that. Help him to process!

 _The breaking point was reached….' Don't think about that!'_ He scolded himself

Paige narrowed her eyes at him then turned back to the road, her son seemed off, not his usual self. And the "fine" answers didn't sooth her, on the contrary, they made her concerns take form. She hated it when Walter used it, and with a good reason. It always meant the opposite. She turned right to the school and navigated to the nearest parking lot.

"Okay, so the carpool will drop you off after school at the garage. If there are any changes because of a case I will let you know as usual, okay?"

Without meeting her eyes, he said sternly "I already planned to go back home with Sloan and her dad, I have work to do"

She just nodded, a little surprised, but she didn't want to press him any further. She threw a glance at his backpack and asked, "Do you have everything?"

Ralph silently signaled a yes and got out of the car. He closed the passenger door without a glance and headed to the school.

While watching him going in; she decided to give him a little time before trying to get to the bottom of this disrespectful behavior. She just hoped it wasn't about her dating Tim. Recently, Ralph was a little rude toward him. She figured it was a normal reaction for a boy of his age to his mom dating, even if the boy in question was a genius. But she couldn't help wondering if it would have been the same if it was Walter instead of the former Navy SEAL… _it doesn't matter she is with Tim now, she can't keep thinking of Walter that way._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"She is going to freak out!"

"Shut up Doc, we all are freaking out," Happy said.

Happy was the first to enter the garage that morning. She immediately spotted the Manila envelope with a note on her work station. The mechanic grabbed it and was a little astonished to find what it contained _. The divorce papers signed with a Thank you note!_

It wasn't like there was a need to say more. She didn't do it for the appreciation. She did it for a friend in need. But at the moment, she was perplexed why her boss did it knowing it could cost him his expulsion from the country.

At first, she didn't realize what was happening until Toby pointed it out. Sly and the behaviorist were right behind her; and of course, the Doc spotted immediately the note labeled ' _For the team'_ on the central station and he didn't take a second before looking at the contents, making him the one to inform his fellow colleagues about Walter departure.

"Oh no, we are going to have a major mind blowing freak out! A DEFCON ONE LEVEL in the freaking out department!" They were all gathering around the liaison's desk. Toby was handling Paige personnel envelope between his hands, it was thicker than Happy's. What on earth could 197 possibly have put in there?

"I'm a little hurt I don't have one addressed to me," the shrink added.

"What's happening?" Paige's voice came from behind them.

The genius were all so engrossed in their discussion, they weren't paying attention when Paige entered the garage from the back door.

A startled Toby drop the envelope with a little girlish scream.

"Not good!"

"With your high IQs, I thought you knew that curiosity killed the cat." She put her purse on the desk and took the envelope.

Happy was the first to react. "Paige before you open this, Doc needs to tell you something".

"Why me?"

"Aren't you the Harvard-Trained behaviorist?"

Without waiting for them to continue, the liaison opened the envelope and began to read:

" _Paige,_

 _Because I'm not there anymore, I made some arrangements. These settlements were made in order to keep the company solvent and preserve everyone's job. Therefore, nothing will change for the team; Scorpion will remain a government-sponsored problem solving consulting firm._

 _As the manager of the company, it was the logical choice to transfer it to you. However ultimately, and this has been my wish for a long time now, is for you to run Scorpion until Ralph is able to take over at an appropriate age._

 _This is why; you will find all company related documents in the folder in Ralph's name with yours as the executor until he is twenty one. I asked the attorney to organize a meeting with you two to explain every legal aspect of this new configuration._

 _Thank you for taking care of my company and making it a home for us geniuses. It means more than you can imagine for us. For me._

 _Don't forget that you are the one that binds us. You are the strongest person I've ever met. You can do it!  
_ _  
Thank you,  
_ _  
Walter"_

Paige lifted her eyes to the trio with a frown. "Can someone please explain to me what is going on here?"

"Paige!" Toby looked at her knowing that the conversation was going to go badly, he raised his hand trying to smooth the situation and said, "He is gone!" carefully waiting the information to sink in.

"What are you talking about? Who is gone?" She asked. "Walter!" She screamed, searching for her boss around her.

Toby knew that the company liaison didn't want to acknowledge the situation. "Paige, why don't you sit a minute…"

"Walter!" She kept yelling.

"WALTER!" More loudly.

"Walter is gone!" Happy snapped, fearing that the ex- waitress would become hysterical.

"I can't believe it! This is a joke, isn't it?! Where is he? "

She looked at his workstation, his desktop was still there. She went straight to the stairs leading up to his apartment, Toby rushing right behind her. ' _This is a joke_!' She kept telling herself. ' _This is a joke!'_ She stepped through the entrance, scanning His living area. It was the same. Nothing was changed. Without acknowledging Toby behind her, Paige bolted toward Walter's bedroom. Opening his closet and freezing in place, she stared in shock… It was empty … ' _He's gone! Walter's gone!'_

Toby began to speak, hoping to coax her out of the shock. "After what happened with the INS agent on Halloween, his chance of deportation was up to 99, 97% according to Sly. And he confirmed it by the hacked phone. So he signed the divorce papers, put his … life here in order… he couldn't stay Paige," he was gauging to see if she was listening, "at least he will have a better chance to find a way to come back, even if it's not permanently… he could eventually visit us."

She kept staring at the empty closet blankly, not exactly sure what the behaviorist was saying, trying to process the last few minutes.

Toby continued hoping she was actually hearing him, "As for the method he used, I am not fond of it, but this is our 197 and despite what he always says about not having emotions, he couldn't face a normal goodbye. More since you and Ralph came into his life. It is way too emotional for him and don't let me began with his ego…" Toby stopped, seeing Paige's expression changing.

The first thing that came to her mind was "Ralph!" How on earth is she going to explain this to him?

Toby understood immediately and cursed himself for not being more delicate. "Paige," Toby voice brings her back from her trance as she turned, locking eyes with him. He added, "I know how you feel…"

"Really?!" she snapped, "Because right now I don't understand what _I am_ feeling…," she said with anger. Mad! She is totally angry and for several reasons: First of all, for him leaving and leaving like this. Without a word, just a note … Mad that he gave her Scorpion – to her son – without even asking her. Mad at him for leaving her son … le-leaving _h_ … Tears were brimming in her eyes. She tried to swallow the rock in her throat. Suddenly an overwhelming emotion rose from the pit of her stomach making her feel sick. She rushed to the bathroom and closed the door behind her quickly to keep a semblance of dignity. She couldn't control the sickness anymore and threw up.

Toby hurried after her and stopped at the bathroom door. He knew this reaction was inevitable. She was reliving Drew's abandonment.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Waiting to board at the gate, Walter felt his phone vibrate. When he took it out of his pocket, he didn't know if he was relieved or worried to see Happy's name displayed on the screen. He took a deep breath and braced himself for what was coming.

"Happy," he said in a more neutral tone than he thought possible.

"Look, nothing is a secret here. I know Toby and Cabe told you to keep your distance... This is bullshit! They need to mind their own business."

Oh boy! She was going straight to _that_ subject. She continued before he could object. "How do you expect her to dump the trainee if you are not around anymore ...".

"It's irrelevant, Happy," Walter interrupted her, a little irritated, then continued more calmly, "I'm going back home."

"I told you. Your home is here," She said between gritted teeth, "Look, the waitress is going crazy here and …"

She didn't have time to continue as he cut her off, again trying to change the subject, "Happy! Did you call me to talk about her or to say goodbye?"

"Walter, you never told her," she said more calmly.

A silence stretched between them. Happy wasn't expecting an answer, but after what seemed an eternity Walter gave up and almost in a whisper he said, "Yes, I did."

"What! When? ... Never mind! What did she say?

"It doesn't matter. The outcome was n-not favorable. People like us don't ..."he sighed and continued, "You were wrong Happy. You and Toby are an exception... She didn't take the emotional plunge with me."

"I don't understand. I was sure that if you declared yourself ... It doesn't make sense Walter, it's obvious she has feelings for you," the mechanical engineer said, confused.

"She made the logical choice. I can't blame her for that. I am inadequate socially..."

"Ok, fine! But you don't need to go back to Ireland; we could convince the INS agent. Find a solution..."

"I need this Happy!" He exhaled. She could hear his ragged breathing. "I need ... I need the distance! I need to process and go back to my old me; the robot."

Happy closed her eyes. She didn't want this for her friend. She knew what it felt like to be rejected for not being normal. Walter was hurt, deeply wounded, and willing to lose his company and the only friends he'd ever had. Throw away his life in LA without putting up a fight.

Happy dropped her phone on her work station. She felt her eyes weeping. _Damn hormones_! She took her keys, climbed on her bike and took off to clear her head.

Confusion all over his face Toby tried to catch her running down the stairs, but she was already out on the street. He turned to Sly with a questioning look and was met only by a puzzled expression.

The mechanical prodigy was never emotional. But Walter was, in a unique way, her best friend. He was the first person to fully understand her and accept her as she was. He gave her a safe place and, for a genius, that is priceless. He gave her a home, a family, and for a foster kid, it meant the world.

Sure, she was the one who told him she wanted the divorce papers because of her pregnancy, but she never wanted him to sacrifice for her. Him going back home... _Back there wasn't his home, damn it!_ _His home was here. She'd already told him._

Paige got out of the bathroom, her eyes full of determination. She hurried downstairs and shot in Toby's and Sly's direction "I'm going and I'll kick his ass!"

The behaviorist was fidgeting with his phone trying to locate his fiancée. "What?" He looked at her, muddled.

"I'm going to Ireland and kick his ass!"

"Wait a minute Paige, You can't make such a decision now, it's too impulsive and you are in shock."

"Watch me."

"Come on Paige! Calm down a little, I already need to deal with a petite, hormone-full bolide who bolted out right now with my baby on board, Okay!"

"How could he do that to Ralph?" It wasn't a question, it was an angry statement.

Toby gave her a pointed look, still tapping away on his phone. "To Ralph?"

"Yes, Toby! To Ralph!" She said, daring him to continue his idea. "You know how he emulates him. It's not a secret and surely not for a Harvard trained behaviorist that the big, _stupid_ genius is his father figure!"

"What's up, kids?"

They all turned to Cabe who was just entering the garage.

"I can see you already know."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ralph and Paige relationship was getting more and more difficult. He didn't want to speak with her or even be around her. He closed himself off or, more specifically, he pushed her out. He was mad at her, holding her accountable for his mentor's departure.

She explained to him that Walter decision was logical, that he made it to avoid deportation and could eventually comeback. But how to convince someone when you aren't convinced yourself!?

She asked Toby to speak with him one afternoon, hoping that the behaviorist could succeed where she had failed. After what seemed hours, Toby came back downstairs without looking at her. He just went straight to Sylvester and asked him to keep an eye on Ralph. Then he dragged her to Kovelsky's for a coffee. She still remembered the whole conversation.

"Toby what's all the drama about? I am really not in the mood," she said, exasperated. Tiredness was visible all over her face.

Toby looked up when the waitress approached the booth. They put in their order and waited for her to leave.

The behaviorist took his hat off and put it on the table and said, "Look, what I am about to tell you is … I don't have a word to describe it. But for sure you have to promise not to over react with Ralphy boy."

"Toby, just spit it out. You are making me nervous, and I' can't deal with your nonsense right now," She was already always on edge these days. It had been one week since Walter departure. Seven days since her son barely addressed a word to her. Seven nights without closing her eyes.

He waited for the waitress to serve them and leave before resuming, "Do you remember when Walter was in the capsule, with the storm coming, and we couldn't reach him and I told you it was the triple A?" He sat looking at her, "Did you know what it meant?"

She nodded. "You said it means he cut his coms off."

"Yes. But no... The triple A is for Active Avoidance Algorithm." Seeing she didn't understand, he continued, "He developed an algorithm to avoid seeing you romantically interact with Tim..." Paige opened her mouth but nothing came out so he continued, "Ralph found it."

"What?" She said surprised and equally confused "but what that did have to do with …" He cut her off.

"That isn't the problem just the beginning of it."

"I don't understand," she said, irritated.

"You know how we geniuses are very curious?" Toby said rhetorically "So when Walter was launched to space, Ralph was very excited about that mission so he hacked the footage to have a closer look of the events…"

Realization dawning on her, Paige began to feel light headed. She put her head between her hands. Her son witnessed the most intimate conversation she'd ever had with his mentor.

"You know what's in it, don't you?" She asked.

"I figured it out way before it was confirmed by Ralph," his face softened.

"No wonder he is angry at me."

"He is angry at you because after Walter's confession you still stayed with Tim and he couldn't help but notice your change in behavior toward his mentor after the Tahoe incident. And he thinks that all of that played into the fact that Walt felt the need to distance himself… because you rejected him."

"God, he is too young to understand, relationships are messy. Nothing is that simple."

"I tried to explain to him. He came back at me with a speech of how _he is_ the most likely to understand Walter's reactions because they are similar and blah blah blah. But seeing that something else was bothering him, I pressed a little bit and …"

"And what, Toby? What? Don't tell me there is more!"

"He can't stop thinking that if you have another child one day, a normal one, probably with Tim, you will end up giving up on him too. Giving up trying to understand him and connect with him, like you did with Walter … knowing his similarity with 197."

"I need to speak with my son, now!" Panic taking her over, she grabbed her purse and jacket with shaky hands and bolted out of the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _ **Arrival**_

The company's liaison moved heaven on earth. She put up a dossier showing all of the Scorpion cases which required Walter's skills, his _special skills!_ That saved millions of lives and protected the country. She harassed the directors, and all people she could reach, day and night. And finally, Homeland endorsed Walter's citizenship.

It took two weeks to get positive feedback and another day to plan her trip to Ireland. Ralph was going to stay with Sly. She was sure the human calculator was going to follow the directions she gave him by the book.

Before packing that night for her son and herself, she had an argument with Tim which ended in a break up. It was probably for the best! She didn't need dead weight to drag along. Her life was already complicated; Walter was gone, Ralph was angry at her. The fate of Scorpion rested between her hands… _everything was so overwhelming!_

She still had the scenes fresh in her mind; she could swear that she was experiencing eidetic memories. At this moment she was not at all envious of the geniuses' mind capacities. It was a nightmare to remember everything in detail, even recalling the smell coming from the box of the Winchell's Donuts -Tim's favorite- he brought home that afternoon, made her sick.

" _I don't have a say in this? I thought we were in a relationship!"_

" _This is not about you and me, Tim! This is about him hurting my son."_

" _Are you sure about that Paige?"_

Tim thought about the day Walter was accidentally launched into space; Paige had so much faith in the genius' ability to come up with a solution. The trainee always knew that she admired him. But for the first time, he suspected that there was more. He already heard from Walter's own lips that the man was in love with her and he couldn't stop wondering if she loved him too?

" _What is that supposed to mean?"_

" _C'mon Paige, we all known that he loves you."_

" _What?!" How did HE know that?_

" _Come-on, we all heard it through the coms when we got back from Tahoe"_

" _What?!"_

" _But what about you?"_

The most destabilizing things were her own feelings. She felt shocked, and angry at the same time, when Tim revealed to her Walter's confession of love through the coms, while she wasn't listening. Embarrassed –even for Walter- knowing that everyone in the team knew before her. Mad at herself for not being patient with him that day and trying to make him pay for it on all the other days… Ashamed about flaunting her relation with the former Navy SEAL. Wanting to strangle Walter for being inept in relationship department and letting things get so far.

Mostly, she felt… She felt confused about why she never came forward with her feelings for him _… yes; she'd always had feelings for him!_

She didn't need to be Toby to notice that Walter had been a little jealous around the trainee, but she never let herself hope for such strong feelings being the reason. After the space confession, she never brought up the subject. She assumed that the genius would change his mind as he always confessed in moments of weakness; whether hanging off the cliff or hallucinating in space. Paige still remembered his speech last year. Talking about his feelings; he made it clear that he could not risk Scorpion not working when he was fully healthy and in control, his mind working at full capacity. That day in the weather balloon, she understood she would never come first for Walter. It was not like she was used to being first in her life. But having it confirmed still hurt.

Now she realized that he wasn't going to have a change of heart after getting his memory back as he'd already acknowledged his feelings in front of everybody, including Tim.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A Volkswagen Passat Taxi stopped a few meters away. It wasn't an unusual scene; the neighborhood where 197 took up residence was rather animated. Dublin was a very active and touristy city. But the person who appeared when the door opened caused him to freeze right in place.

For a split second it crossed his mind; He could tell her! Tell her how he felt. Tell her how she hurt him. He could ask her why; why she flaunted her relation with Tim in his face after his confession.

He could tell her … all of this and more. Perhaps he should have, the day his memory came back fully after checking the footage of the unexpected space launch.

Everything began with a feeling of déjà vu when he woke up from a dream of him and Paige dancing in the rocket. She was wearing the same black dress from the gala at Le Beau's party. In the beginning he thought it was his subconscious interpreting what Ralph told him the night before.

" _You should have taken my mom dancing when you had the chance … We could've been partners forever._ "

It was like something in him died. He was scared because it felt like the young genius was implying that their relationship would not last nor survive another person in the equation. He couldn't fathom losing his protégé. But, as always, the boy was right; Tim being in the equation did shake the balance and change the outcome.

 _He could have told her. But not now!_ Now he felt resigned. He'd accepted it; not being the man she needed nor being the fatherly model she chose for her son. He couldn't resent her, it was a logical choice. She'd selected someone better adjusted then him socially, and more importantly, a partner who was perfect for her!

"Walter!" Paige's voice brought him back to reality.

"P-Paige, what are you doing in Dublin?" He frowned. "Ralph didn't tell me you were coming. I talked to him a few hours ago. Does he know you are here?"

She gave him a pointed look. Did he think so little of her? "I asked him not to say anything."

Confused as to why she kept her arrival secret, he was about to ask her when she turned to the strawberry blond standing close to the genius. The woman was watching the couple with a concerned look.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you," the liaison apologized.

"It's ok. We are done." The woman turned toward Walter extending a hand. "It was a pleasure having you as a client."

Walter shook her hand. She looked between Paige and him then smiled and said, "Good luck." She turned on her heel and left.

Asking himself why he needed luck, if ever such a thing existed, he said confused "uh… Thank you, Abigail."

Paige waited till the lady wasn't within earshot. "You are such an egotistical jerk and a real pain in the ass! How could you leave my son, leave all of us like this?"

He froze. She was as beautiful as his eidetic memory remembered her. A little bit tired, surely because of the travel, but nothing a couple of hours sleep couldn't repair.

"Just because y-your ... excuses might seem more admirable, doesn't mean the outcome wasn't still the same. By leaving the way you did, you hurt my son badly. He is closing back up, Walter! All the progress of the past two years is fading progressively." The liaison took a deep breath and continued, "And I'm not talking just about him, everybody on the team deserved a better farewell. Even you!"

' _Me?!'_ He couldn't identify the emotion, but this resonated within him. ' _Why?'_

He couldn't take his eye off of hers. He knew that he was staring weirdly but he was hypnotized.

Seeing he wasn't responding, Paige added, "You got your US citizenship, Walter." She handed him an envelope. "Your visa is waiting for you at the embassy."

"What? How is that possible?" His brain went on autopilot searching for reasons. "Is it Happy?"

Reading the confusion on Paige's face he elaborated, "The only explanation I can fathom is that Happy didn't sign the divorce papers and declared I was the father of her baby," he said with a grimace. "I hope she didn't do that. Toby will kill me!"

Seeing that Walter wasn't aware of Happy's false positive, she asked him if they could continue this conversation inside.

As a good host he offered her coffee, water and some biscuits. The only things he had at his home, she guessed. Paige noticed that he still put cinnamon in the brewer and it kind of gave her hope. Hope that he still cared.

Walter opened the envelope and was astonished that he was guaranteed the citizenship for _special skills_. Seeing his questioning look, Paige explained to him how Cabe helped her in doing so. And when she went on explaining Happy's situation, the liaison couldn't understand why she was surprised that the genius was genuinely sad when he learned about the false positive. _Had she been so angry with him these past few months that she forgot how truly sensitive he could be?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Thank you so much for your warm feedback, it means a lot!**

 **Two more updates to go after this one and don't worry some reward is coming soon for us Waige Shippers.**

 **You will discover a lot of tunes (Irish and not) in this chapter. Originally from 'Chris Isaak', the version of 'Wicked Game' I invite you to listen in the second half is the one by Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca. Beautiful!  
** **  
Hope you will enjoy the music as much as the chapter ;)**

 ** _Chapter 4:_** _ **Attraction**_

 _She was in his bedroom!_ The genius offered his commodities because he stated 'a woman needs some privacy' and the room had its own facilities. He was going to sleep in the spare bedroom. She felt a little self-conscious being in there. Everything was so different from the loft but so familiar at the same time. Everything in this bedroom reminded her of him.

For the last couples of weeks she spent most of the time in Walter's personal apartment at the garage to have some semblance of privacy while dealing with the visa situation. She found herself sleeping at least two nights in there, after juggling between minor cases and homeland negotiation for his naturalization. Of course not in the genius' proper bed but on the couch in the living area, otherwise, and knowing Toby, she would never hear the end of it. And the behaviorist always found a way to witness this kind of imprudence or indiscretion. She allowed herself one thing, under the pretense that it was innocent, to borrow - and yes _borrow_ because he was going to comeback- his' pillow. It was the only two nights she might have succeeded at having a full night sleep. She never let herself dwell on that fact. _Until now._

 _ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Hi"

Walter snapped his head up from his laptop a little confused. The genius was immersed in his work, after spending the first hour after her arrival obsessing about finding the cause for the liaison's presence. She could have told him by phone. It was more efficient! Why on hack was she there?

"Hi… You are up?" he finally said.

"Yeah… I- I needed that nap." She looked at him a little embarrassed then added; "Now I'm kind of hungry…" She wasn't going to tell him that she didn't have a proper meal and lost plenty of sleep since his departure. "I didn't eat well on the flight nor did I get much sleep."

"It, uh, it's comprehensive… uh, planes are not comfortable and airline food is not very appealing," he said staring at her intently. After a moment, which felt more like eternity, he added "Uh, if you want there is a pub nearby where you could eat a satisfying meal and experience the folkloric music… I, I know you love music. I'm sure you'll enjoy it," he supplied.

She nodded with a bright smile and turn to go change…

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

On the plane, Paige read in a magazine that pubs in Ireland are an institution by themselves. Very friendly and casual, they are all about having fun. The Irish pub experience begins with their unmistakable outside façades. Beautifully painted wood -or stones as "Brazen Head", one of the oldest pubs in Dublin, which looks like a little medieval castle - and because pubs are traditionally family-owned, they often have big gilded, ornate letters at the entrance, indicating the owner's name.

The one near Walter's home ended up being very popular and a little crowd was gathered in the front. While 197 waited outside to makes his presence known to the guy managing the entrance, Paige, who was standing beside him asked if they had a reservation. The genius just smiled, pointed up with his finger, then turned when he heard his name. Confused she tilted her head up, her eyes widened and mouth felt open. When they approached the pub she was so overwhelmed by the atmosphere of the street she didn't notice the name of the establishment. On a big deep red plaque at the second floor level she could read " _The SUSSEX_ ", but the name on the front green facade was none other than " _M O'Briens_ ".

"What? … Did you …?" She hadn't have the time to finish as she had to trail behind the genius to catch up with him inside. They were asked to wait in the bar while the table was readied. The place was warm and very welcoming; the walls were covered in woods in a deep red tone, the barstools were the same color in a leather fabric. The space was crowded; people were inside and outside in the street happily chatting with drinks in their hands… She started to understand the meaning of _"The Irish Pub Experience"_ and it was just the beginning.

She was so absorbed by taking in the ambience of the place, that she missed when she was asked what she would like to drink and she was surprised when a pint of _Guinness_ was placed in front of her by _Tony_!, one of the oldest bartenders.

 _Yes, even the people working there were an institution!_

The O'Briens' pub was divided in three sections; the bar, the restaurant named " _the Sussex_ " and the lounge. The genius informed her that while it was recently renovated, the bar had remained untouched for nearly 100 years, making it _one of_ the oldest in Dublin, but not _THE_ oldest.

The Sussex restaurant carried the same cachet with more refinement and elegance than the bar. The paneled wall was a shade of green reminiscent of the outside facade. The tables and sofa-like chairs were also deep red color. They were seated next to a lovely, small chimney which had big picture beside it on the wall, framed with an ostentatiously carved wood, where you could read: _M.O'BRIEN'S Grocer & Wine Merchant_. This part of the place was very cozy and kind of romantic. _Not awkward at all!_

They had dinner in relative silence. Both avoiding sensitive subjects and by 'comme un accord' stuck to very neutral ones like Ireland & Ralph. When the meal came to an end, Walter offered to have a drink in the _lounge,_ down stairs, so she could experience the real Dublin night life. _Live Music!_

 _sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"What's happening? Why everybody standing up? " Paige asked when a five piece band took the stage followed by three women from the audience who positioned themselves on the improvised dance floor.

The waitress took them to a tiny table with two squeezed-together chairs, took their order and left.

Walter assessed the situation. He remembered seeing the program at the entrance yesterday.

Smiling, he turned to look at her. "They are going to perform the **Morrison** **Jig**. It's traditional Irish music also known as Cry Of The Celtic or Maurice Carmondy's Favorite. A lot of names and versions exist. In fact, James Morrison was the fiddler that made this tune popular, but he's not the one who wrote it. The story goes that Morrison learned the tune from a band mate in NYC, Tom Carmondy. Tom learned it from his father, who called it –The Stick Across The Hob-…" Walter trailed off, reminding himself that normal people aren't as interested in facts as him, but Paige seamed fascinated by his babbling. Or was it the subject! The music. He couldn't stop himself recalling her singing at the end of the case with the music prodigy Peyton Temple who synthesized electronic sounds… He stopped his train of thought and refocused on the conversation. Paige was looking at him… he was tempted to say fascinated.

When the first notes rang out, they both turned to watch the stage. Half of the pub's crowd was now down around the dance floor. Walter bent slightly until his lips were near her right ear "People are standing up because the music is quite appealing," he said with a half-smile.

Soon the whistle was accompanied by what could be described as a drum, and the company's liaison felt her hair stand up while goose bumps ran over her entire body. She looked at him with a stunned expression while he smiled knowing what was happening to her. She just managed a "Wow" when the tempo sped up a little with the addition of the accordion. The music halted, then all at once all of the instruments, including a fiddle and what looked like a mandolin, played at the same time making the tempo faster. She felt her leg moving with the contagious rhythm. The people around them were dancing in a line tapping their feet on the floor like tap-dancing. They were moving to regroup then lining up again. Their legs were flying while the upper part of their body stayed as still as possible. It was captivating, people jumping all around with the music performing little figures.

Walter was shaking his head slightly, laughing. He was very pleased with her reaction. Paige's eyes were literally glued to the crowd with an amazed expression on her face, her head and legs moving with the music. It was the first time a women in his company in what could be described as a date -even platonic date… they'd had a meal, drinks and then another drink and music and no Ralph either… so, yes, it could be described as a date- was enjoying herself.

The typical, traditional Irish music went on for two hours or so. According to the program, the musicians performed among others; **Swallowtail Jig** , **The Glasgow Reel** , **Castle Kelly** and **Farewell to Erin**. As well as a special guest who seemed to be an international star, but Paige had never heard of her. She was no less than " **Karen** **Matheson** " the vocal singer of the Celtic group " **Capercaillie** " with a guest star from Algeria " **Idir** " performing " **A** **Vava Inouva** ". And this performance was the most sensational ever, the woman's voice was angelic and the song was sung in a foreign language –Berber according to Walter- and it felt like a spell was cast. Everybody was mesmerized by the performance. It was epic!

Paige was delighted and charmed by the atmosphere in the pub. People kept dancing, drinking and singing. It was the first time she had the chance to travel out of the US when she wasn't on a mission with Scorpion for Homeland. She'd never experienced what it was like to be a tourist or travel with a boyfriend, not that this was the case. But she couldn't keep from feeling a little self-conscious around Walter and slightly nervous now that she understood the depth of his feeling for her and her for him. She was excited like a teenager. Even her dates with Tim weren't that … thrilling. Sure, she was a little embarrassed to have traveled so many miles away from home – for sure the genius could say how many miles exactly - leaving her son at home, breaking up with her boyfriend and ending up staying at her boss … ex-boss's place. But she was so relieved to finally see him after two weeks of profound agony, after he'd left walking away from her and everything that ever had a meaning in his life; his _company!_

It was almost midnight and, by then, the soft music had lowered a few decibels. The atmosphere had shifted from festive to a more intimate one. 197 was contemplating the idea of leaving to be on the safe side He didn't want to risk putting them in a more awkward situation than they were already in. They were just friends, even though he knew she flew 5,174 miles, ending up just outside his door.

By chance she was the one to suggest they head back. What he didn't predict was that she would ask to hear some local radio. The device was set on a music station. After seeing the questioning look on Paige face, Walter explained that studies demonstrate that listening to background music while working improves concentration and therefore productivity. He just omitted the precise detail that said lyrics are often too distracting, so the study was specifically about melodies.

The genius blinked several times before zooming out of his head and understanding what she was doing. He looked at her extended arm, wondering if it was an appropriate thing to do.

She somehow saw his hesitation and smiled, telling him it was one of her favorite songs. Perhaps it was the alcohol, perhaps it was the fact she was miles away from everything; home, kids, which included the geniuses as well as her son, Scorpion… _responsibilities_. Miles away in a new country and she'd just had a very beautiful, enchanting evening.

 _Perhaps it was the Irish Pub's effect!_

She saw him visibly swallow. He was nervous. He looked away avoiding any eye contact. She was sure he was going to decline her invitation to dance. Perhaps it was too intimate for him. _What was she thinking that she would just appear at his doorstep and everything would be back to normal!?_

It wasn't the first time Walter heard the song... when he finally paid attention to the lyrics few days ago, he thought his brain was playing a trick on him. … Tonight wouldn't be an exception.

 _ **The world was on fire and no one could save me but you**_

He couldn't stop himself seeing both of them in that Chernobyl's building, him hanging on the beam and her giving him the breath of air he so desperately needed.

 _ **It's strange what desire will make foolish people do**_

Walter gaze dropped to Paige's left hand then, looking back at her with a faint smile, he wrapped his fingers around hers and stepped forward, tugging gently to pull her closer. He placed his left hand on her waist and slid it slowly up to the small of her back, without breaking eye contact.

" _You're not pushing me on the swing_ ", He remembered her telling him the last time he had her this close.

 _ **I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you**_

Walter was looking at her with such intensity; Paige felt her body temperature rise. But something else was present in his eyes. Melancholy?

 _ **And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you**_

And it drowned her. The lyrics!

 _ **No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**_

Walter drew her closer, losing eye contact.

 _ **With you (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**_

She was overwhelmed by his closeness. She couldn't keep her eyes from closing while his scent was enveloping her, taking her hostage. She breathed in and all of a sudden, her body relaxed, liberating all of the past weeks' tension.

 _ **What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way**_

She felt him brushing her hair with his nose and taking a deep breath.

 _ **What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you**_

She felt his left hand on the small of her back tightening.

 **What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way**

She felt him slightly step back and they locked eyes. _The intensity of his stare_ … She felt herself being drawn to him.

 **What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you**

He felt himself drown in her hazelnut gaze, blurring everything in his periphery.

 **And I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**

She felt her lips tingling with anticipation. She was giving in.

 **No I don't want to fall in love (this girl is only gonna break your heart)**

At once, the reality of the moment dawned on him; he couldn't allow himself to give in. It would lead nowhere, her feelings toward him were clear. He wasn't what she needed… and was leaving in a few days.

 **With you**

He stepped back, thanked her and disappeared upstairs.

She stayed glued on the spot. What just happened? Did she misinterpret the signals?


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning** : **the second part of this chapter is rated M. So please, if you are not into this kind of content or a minor, don't read the second part of this chapter and jump to the next and last chapter. Thank you!**

 **Author note:** **In this chapter I'll jump from Paige' to Walter' Point of view frequently, so try to not get confused ;)**

 **For those who were surprised that Walter was leaving; in the first chapter, 197 explain to Cabe that he has a six month contract from one of Elias's partners in Europe, in Toulouse, France as a consultant in a new research project in aerospace. The company AIRBUS is working with the European Space Agency located in Kourou in French Guyane.**

 **Chapter 5: _Combustion_**

Paige went searching for Walter in the guest room. The room was open and no one was in there… _Nothing_ was in there!

Yes, she could guess that someone was going to sleep in there, but there was no bed. Not a mattress at least. Just a deflated sports mat on the ground and a tiny cover. _It was freezing!_

Walter came up behind her making her jump in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He was holding some glue among other bizarre things. She noticed the pump near the sport mat. Before she could stop, she heard herself asking, "You are not going to sleep in here, are you?"

Completely confused, the genius asked her why not.

More choked up then she wanted to appear, she faked confidence. Before she could talk herself out of it, the liaison explained; "It's freezing in here and you don't have a proper cover or a mattress. It's obvious you weren't expecting visitors so you're not equipped to receive guests. And… and –gathering some more courage she continued, "I don't mind sharing a bed with you."

She couldn't believe she'd just said that! _She could blame it on the alcohol if necessary_.

All the genius could do was look at her astonished, wide eyes open.

"You don't even have a couch to sleep on yet," she added.

"I don't need furniture; my flight is in four days" he said bluntly, still in shock from her 'indecent' proposition.

"You are coming back to LA!?" Paige asked, delighted.

"No, I'm not," he said without thinking, "I'm flying to Kourou, French Guyana in South America; I have a six month contract with the company AIRBUS which is working with the European Space Agency."

"Space? Again!? … six months," she whispered the last part.

Seeing her upset and not knowing how to handle it, he went back to the actually safe topic, "I'm going to fix it." He pointed to the sport mat.

Exasperation took over and Paige objected, "Why don't you want to share a bed with me? You did it with Happy."

She was acting aggressively and was in attack mode. This wasn't about sharing a bed! She felt rejected. Twice. First, during the dance when they were about to kiss, if he hadn't chickened out, and now he was going to go to South America for a job after all she had to pull together for him to come back! Was he running away from her? Was she that horrible to be around?

"Why not?" She reiterated forcefully.

Open communication! 197 felt the need to restore open communication. He looked intensely into her eyes without being bothered by the weight of her question and just said, "Because I love you."

She wasn't expecting _that_! This time _she_ was the one freezing in place.

Seeing she wasn't responding, the genius added, "I know that you know it. I know that you don't feel the same and it's ok. I perfectly understand that I'm not enough for you."

He looked away behind her, avoiding eye contact, and added with a faked smile; "You were such a good liaison you almost made me forget that you think it's awful to be me, to be around me."

"Walter you're taking what I said out of context..."

She'd never really thought about it after the car accident. She'd been so obsessed about the kiss in the hospital that she completely forgot about the terrible argument they had that night.

"Am I?" He said looking at her with such conviction.

He was perhaps not fully formed like Cabe said, but 197 got it! Rejection was one of the emotions he recognized the most easily; first his family then neighbors, classmates, teachers... And after she assured him weirdness was great and he should own it… _Walter was really regretting developing his EQ._

"Why are you here, Paige? You could have told me about the naturalization by phone."

The liaison kept looking at him without responding.

"I repeat, why are you here?" he said again calmly

"Because I love you, IDIOT!" She almost yelled it at him.

"So WHY are you still with Tim?" he said back.

"I'm NOT with him anymore!"

"Why did you even get with him? And be honest, if not with me then with yourself."

"I don't know, ok! I don't know!" Her nerves were on edge. She added more calmly, avoiding his gaze; "Probably because it was safer. Look, I don't expect you to understand. I…I, I just wanted you to let me in Walter."

Walter could see the tears forming in her beautiful eyes.

"I've never let someone in like I did with you, Paige. I've never let my guard down before. But it never seems enough for you. I thought you were one of the only normals who somehow understood me".

The genius looked down. All of the emotions were overwhelming him. He needed to think because right know he couldn't get his head around her loving him but still choosing to be with someone else. There was surely something wrong with him!

He bent down to the sport mat, immersing himself in the reparation, trying to focus anywhere outside of the conversation.

* * *

It was 3am and Paige couldn't sleep. She decided to go back to the guest room and discovered the sport mat as flat as a pancake. She went searching for the genius and found him at his work station asleep with his head on top of his desk. She must somehow convince him, to share _the only bed_ with her as she felt guilty getting a good night rest when she knew he wouldn't.

It was almost an hour, 3:50am to be more precisely, and the ex-waitress couldn't and wouldn't find sleep. She was agitated. After both of their confessions, the genius being this close and this far at the same time made her entire body feel on edge. She was hoping for an approach on his part, thinking that the darkness would give him some boldness. But Walter, who couldn't sleep either, was so timid that the liaison began to despair of seeing a move from him.

She decided to go on the offensive; testing his limits.

 _Let's the game began!_

Paige was faking sleep. _He didn't know that!_ So she rolled on her right side, making a little sound as if in deep slumber, and just let her left hand and left leg land on Walter, hugging him like a pillow.

 _Let's see if he can resist that!_

No reaction apart of jumping and freezing. She hadn't been expecting more.

Not discouraged, she snuggled closer nestling her nose in the curve of his throat, hugging him tighter and squeezing his inner thigh more firmly. Oh, the genius smelled so good! His warmth gave her a sense of security.

Paige couldn't hear his ragged breath as her own heartbeats were throbbing in her eardrums. The only sign that 197 was troubled was his torso going up and down rapidly and his heart playing a samba under her hand. The anticipation was killing her. She was already pent up!

"P-P-P- Paige?" She heard him whisper.

Except for a satisfied smile plastered on her face, she didn't react.

The genius never felt this kind of embarrassment in his entire life. It was already very hard to keep his biological reactions in check while keeping a certain distance, but now, with her practically on top of him, made it impossible. Shame was growing as fast as his private anatomy. And when she pressed tighter with her left leg, Walter considered fainting on purpose just to avoid jumping on her and risking letting his animal instincts to take over.

His body wasn't responding to his head anymore, his reptilian brain was in carnal mode and didn't let his logical part think. He tried to protest but only a semblance of a word came out, squeezed from his dry throat.

Breathe! He instructed himself. He forgot to breathe, _how he can forget that!_ Walter always found himself in life or death situations but never felt this close to the end. Tonight, Paige would be the death of him. For sure!

While he was fighting the urge to move his hips, the liaison chose that moment to exhale deeply! He could feel the tip of her nose touching delicately as a feather a very sensitive spot he never knew existed, just under his earlobe at the junction of the ear and his neckline. Oh boy! His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He needed to get out of her grip, literally, before he did something irreversible.

Paige was determined to crack _The Walter's Code_! She was going to push all of his buttons until he lost his sanity and responded in an appropriate way. _Her idea_ of an appropriate way! For sure it would not take long.

Why did he accept sharing a bed with her! It didn't require being a genius to know it was a bad idea. But he was attracted to her; like a fly toward the flame of a candle, not caring about the risk of being burned. Ever since their dance he felt the need to be in a situation of proximity, wanting to be consumed by the feeling. At the end of the song he so desperately wanted to keep her in his arms, not losing the contact. Contact with _her_.

He heard his name in her voice in a most sensual way while her lips brushed the same soft spot behind his ear. He felt her left hand roaming on his heavy chest, which somehow brought some peace to him. 197 was tired of fighting, he decided to just give in to the sensation.

She felt him relax under her touch and she couldn't resist anymore. She had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Using her elbow, Paige pushed herself on top of him and captured Walter's full lips. She was surprised by his reaction! He locked his left arm around her waist and held the back of her head with his right hand keeping her in place, deepening the kiss.

Fireworks exploded in Walter's chest when he felt Paige's body on top of him, her lips tasting his. He couldn't hold back his impulses anymore. He grasped Paige's head as he was afraid she would withdraw and he would lose the contact. Her lips were like sweet cotton candy? The genius had never been inclined toward sweets but he was contemplating becoming a sugar addict after this experience.

When she slid her left leg, settling more comfortably between his thighs, imprisoning his growing erection, he couldn't resist anymore and pushed up his hips lightly to somehow get some release, which only brought more frustration. That's when she felt herself being lifted and Walter rolling on top pressing her body onto the mattress. The genius used his knees to spread Paige's legs open, kissing her more deeply while settling in slowly on top of her, his body's weight coming as a relief.

The liaison never felt desired like this. Walter's kisses were as if he was methodically savoring every inch of her. His left hand wandered from the back of her right thigh, grabbing her prominent bottom on his way up to the junction of the lower breast and her abdomen, caressing slowly just under the edge, not fully touching it yet. Driving the ex-waitress a little crazy.

 _Where had all this sensuality came from?_ She asked herself.

The genius unhurriedly lifted Paige's top up her upper body to get it over her head. Eager to feel the warm contact of her skin on him, he quickly took care of the bottoms too, getting them out of the way. She was so into the moment she didn't realize when the genius's PJs followed the pile of discarded clothes on the bedroom floor.

Their bodies interlocked perfectly. Like two pieces of a puzzle. The liaison was in another dimension, she was bewildered, hypnotized! Walter appeared so in control. She wondered where all this confidence was hidden these past years.

Everything felt so natural. Everything around them seemed to slowdown. They were in sync. Walter was gradually building her up. She could feel him treasuring and delicately cherishing every bit of her, of the moment. The liaison never thought she could climax at a slow pace. But she did. In a deep level screaming his name and grasping at him for dear life.

The genius got her hair out of her face kissing her deeply. His fingers began to caress down her jaw and lips. _He was letting her the time to adjust after her orgasm_.

Paige decided she would take care of him. She rolled on top of him. Walter surprised her by rising up in a sitting position pulling her legs around his waist. He tangled his arms around her, pressing their bodies tighter together, crushing her breasts into his chest. She felt his hands wandering to feel her curves, squeezing and kissing everything within reach.

"Let me take care of you now" she whispered.

She felt him gesturing a _No_ with his head and heard him exhale in her ear; "I don't want this moment to end".

A warm feeling rose up from the pit of her stomach bringing tears to her eyes; "I love you Walter." She'd felt the urge to tell him…

"Me too, me too" he whispered.

She came back from her second orgasm on top of him. This time the pace was more passionate.

"Now, my turn," he said with a wicked smile.

Without losing any physical contact, he lifted her up in the air then crushed her body energetically onto the mattress, laying his entire body on top of hers. Walter grasped her wrists and brought them over her head. Paige's heartbeat sped up as the excitement took over.

"Let's go another round! A more vigorous one this time." _It felt like a promise._

 **NB: One more chapter to go and it's the end ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note** **: First thank you so much for the feedback, I was a little anxious regarding that particular chapter ;).**

 **Well, you know as the old adage says; it's not the size that matters … so here is the last bit, oups! Chapter of this story ;)**

 **The song "** _ **Never let me go**_ **" by Florence + The Machine inspired me for this one. So I played with the lyrics , hope you will enjoy :)**

 ****

 **Chapter 6: _A Cliff Analogy_**

The beauty was incomparable. She was standing atop of the O'Brien's Tower in front of the Atlantic, and the view was breathtaking! The Cliffs of Moher were majestically facing the wild ocean. The deep-sea was crashing his waves in total force and the Mountains of Rocs doesn't budge one iota! Time after time the sea was sculpting the coast always adding to the splendor and grandiosity of the landscape, never erasing it. It wasn't _Change_ , it was _Evolution_. The arms of the ocean were carrying the cliffs, and the cold devoted' crashes were like heaven delivering the true nature of this raising wonder.

"Paige"

"Yes!" She turned. Walter just hung-up with his direct contact at AIRBUS.

"Everything it settled," he said with a bright smile. She smiled back at him and ran in his arms, hugging him tight.

Walter managed to convince the space company to let Scorpion work on the project in order to deliver in a record time and they'd accepted it. The whole team, Ralph included, was going to French Guyana to work on the space project. That meant he would not be separated from his brand new passion _The_ _liaison_ _fatale_!

"Did you bring me here to impress me?" She asked teasingly.

On their way to the opposite side of Ireland- a journey of 3 hours and 16 minutes to get to the southwestern edge of the Burren region in County Clare- the genius gave her a little lecture of The Cliffs of Moher explaining they are **66% as tall as New York's Empire State** and stretch for almost 10km. The tower where they were standing in was built in 1835 by the local landlord Sir Cornellius O'Brien as an observation tower for the Victorian tourists that frequented the cliffs at the time. But another anecdote, and the one which she was referring to, told of O'Brien building the tower in order to impress women he was courting.

"Yes!" He said smiling "Do you love the view?" He asked pointing to the wild splendor in front of them.

"I love _You_ " she replied, turning a bit to look at him.

She saw his smile widen. He looked down at her, tightened his left arm around her and kissed her on the side of her forehead. "I love you more than you think possible," he whispered into her hair.

She never wanted him to let her go. He was a little like those cliffs, he was her Roc! He was her wild, strong and rude genius and she was the ocean rushing, breaking over his reality sculpting his new feelings. Forcing him to give in and surrender to his EQ.

« Walter! »

« Hum… »

« Who's Abigail? »

The genius looked up at her, his chin resting on top of her shoulder. He was clearly puzzled, « She's my real estate agent. Why?"

"Uh, it's nothing, just curious." She kissed him on the lips and adjusted her position to snuggle into his arms. It was freezing back there. Back In Ireland.

The End.


End file.
